Dating Agency EXO Version (Sehun-Luhan)
by meismonster
Summary: Cyrano Agency, Agency Teater yang mempunyai Visi Menyenangkan Dan Mengabulkan Permintaan Klien. Apa cinta seorang Odult dapat menjadi kenyataan? EXO. SehunxLuhan YixingxLuhan Slight!Baekyeol.


**Dating Agency EXO Version  
(Sehun-Luhan.)**

Tittle : Dating Agency  
Author : meismonster  
Cast : EXO—for this chapter will be Sehun-Luhan. **Its YAOI.**  
Genre : T  
A.N : This story belong to "Dating Agency" Korean Drama. Aku cuma ganti nama cast—jadi EXO Version gitu, soalnya mungkin lucu gitu ya dijadiin fanfiksi^-^v sama diganti beberapa cerita karena keadaan umur para member/? Buat yang udah nonton Drama ini, gimana menurut kalian? Kalo kata aku sih bagus, ide ceritanya aku suka~ hohoho~ Bagi yang gak suka Yaoi atau Boys Love, silahkan klik tombol Close, soalnya aku gak mau ada bash-bash-an._. heheheh~ yasudah~ silahkan dinikmati ceritanya^^ maaf kalo ada typo(s) atau kesalahan lainnya. Aku masih penulis fanfiksi pemula, hehehe^.^

Chapter 1.

"Yixing-hyung!" Panggil seorang lelaki dengan suara Bass khasnya dari dalam mobil PW berwarna kuning, yang dipanggil menoleh—sekaligus membelokkan seperdanya kearah pintu sebelah kiri mobil itu dan melihat kedalamnya.

"Masuklah, aku beri tumpangan kesekolahmu" lanjut si pria dalam mobil itu lagi. Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol—lelaki dengan suara bass tadi.

"Tidak usah, Chanyeol-ah. Aku lebih suka berangkat dengan sepeda ini" ia berucap lalu sedikit memalingkan mukanya dari arah muka Chanyeol, menghadap seseorang yang lebih dekat dengannya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Sampai jumpa!" Ia menggoyangkan tangan kanannya ke kanan dan ke kiri—berdadah ria begitu maksudnya, Baekhyun melongo lalu menghadap Chanyeol.

"E-eeh? Kenapa Yixing hyung pergi ke sekolah?" Baekhyun yang memegang stir memberikan muka bingungnya pada Chanyeol.

"Dia belajar, dia seorang pelajar. Apa ada alasan lain Yixing-hyung pergi kesekolah?" Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Yi-yixing hyung seorang pelajar?!" Kali ini Baekhyun memutar kepalanya keluar jendela mobil—masih dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Ayo berangkat" Chanyeol, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi di sebelah Baekhyun, tidak mengidahkan pertakataan Baekhyun tentang Yixing-Hyung.

.

.

"Ahhh~ jadi, Yixing hyung itu tinggal di Teater karena ia berasal dari China~" Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap jalanan didepannya—sekaligus memegang kendali mobil pada stir di genggamanya. "Daebaaak~ dia pergi jauh dari rumah demi mimpinya~~" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada antusias. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat acuh dan memilih melihat-lihat jalanan diluar mobil.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mencari Teater lain yang benar-benar menjalankan Drama?"Baekhyun berkata saat ia ingat _Cyrano Agency_ bukan benar-benar Agency Teater.

"Dia yang ingin gabung dengan _Cyrano_, dia merasa tersentuh oleh pertunjukkan kita" Ucap Chanyeol datar tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bangunkan aku saat sudah sampai" Lanjut Chanyeol, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan-Apa-Maksudmu-? Dari Baekhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudia Baekhyunkembali fokus pada Jalanan didepannya.

Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil yang baru-baru ini—tidak baru-baru juga sih, dia sudah hampir ada seminggu, bergabung dengan _Cyrano Agency. _Agency Teater yang mengubah tujuannya menjadi sebuah Agency dengan Visi Menyenangkan-Dan-Mengabulkan-Permintaan-Klien. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai—terlebihnya ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Visi mereka, karena ia pikir Agency ini hanya membuat hati seseorang sakit. Ia telah membuktikannya dulu saat dia masih menjadi salah sati dari pekerja Dating Agency.

Saat itu, dia sedang menjalankan misi—tetapi gagal, karena _Cyrano Agency,_ tentunya. Dengan beberapa trik, orang-orang yang bekerja dengan Chanyeol—ketua dari _Cyrano Agency_, membuat Klien Baekhyun gagal mendapatkan kencan dan ia dipecat karena menjalankan Misi tanpa sepengetahuan ketua. Dan setelah beberapa waktu ia berfikir, akhirnya ia gabung dengan Agency Teater ini dan sudah menjalankan satu misi bersama—walaupun belum membuatnya puas. Ia puas jika melihat dua orang yang saling—atau harus bersatu, bisa bersatu. Menurutnya itu menyenangkan.

Begitupun dengan Yixing, tetapi lelaki itu lebih lama berada di _Cyrano AgencyI dibanding Baekhyun. Dan mendegar cerita hyung-nya itu, ia rasa Cyrano Agency_ memang menyenangkan.

.

.

Baekhuyn tersenyum sambil menyentuh bulu mata boneka orang-orangan didepannya, ia fikir itu sangat cantik, aku akan memainkan bulu mata pacarku suatu saat nantim jika ia memiliki bulu mata seindah ini sih—pikirnya. Ia menegapkan badannya lalu melihat sekitar, sepertinya ini rumah pembuatan boneka—pikirnya lagi.

"Pacarmu?" Ucap seorang Kakek sambil melihat kearahnya—tapi jelas sekali Kakek itu bertanya pada Chanyeol yang ada dihadapan sang Kakek. Seketika mata Baekhyun membesar.

"HUH?" Baekhyun langsung menatap horor pada sang Kakek, ia memekin terlalu keras, yang berakibat ia harus sedikit menunduk—merasa malu atas sikap-asli-nya. Dia langsung menggoyangkan tangannya seakan berkata Bukan-Kita-Tidak-Berpacaram. Dan Chanyeol mendesih.

"Dia terlalu tua" Katanya pelan, tapi Baekhyun dapat menangkapnya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bocah" Sungutnya pelan.

"Lebih baik Jiaheng yang membenarkannya sendiri—dia sangat suka boneka ini, pasti tahu mana yang perlu diperbaiki" Ucap Kakek tadi—Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan bingung yang pakai beberapa kali hari ini.

"...Ne" Chanyeol kembali berucap pelan.

.

.

.

Suara rius terdengar di koridor, para perempuan dan jua ada beberapa lelaki berhamburan masuk pada salah satu ruang kelas di kampus itu. Terdengar alunan lagu dan beberapa orang tampil dalam sebuah television di ujung ruangan itu. Semuanya berteriak tak kala wajah salah satu member—televisi itu menampilkan perfoma salah satu boyband yang sedang booming akhir-akhir ini, membuat para fans berjerit senang.

"Oh My God! Jeil deudgi joheun Pop-Pop!" Suara Riuh semakin terdengar tak kala seorang rapper menyanyikan part-nya. Sedangkan seorang lelaki dengan mata sipit dan bibir yang bergerak lucu sedang sibuk membaca—sesekali melirik kearah layar persegi itu dan tersenyum—tapi ia kembali pada buku bacaannya. Buku dengan sampul dominan Merah dan putih, juga ada tulisan _Cyrano de Bergerac_ dipojok kanan atas cover buku itu.

"I-ini.. Makanlah.." Ia mendongkak, dilihatnya tiga orang wanita menyimpan bungkusan di mejanya—ia yakin itu Bakpau hangat favoritnya. Dia tersenyum lalu berterimakasih dan setelah itu mereka semua pergi dengan pipi yang merona. Yixing, kembali membaca buku dihadapannya.

Dukk

Ia mendongkak merasa ada seseorang yang menyimpan sesuatu di mejanya.

"Aku lelah. Ku kira dia punya alasan untuk menjadi seorang Artis" Seorang lelaki manis berbicara didepannya, lelaki itu menghela nafas pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke kelas? Kalianlah yang selalu membolos." Lelaki dihadapan Yixing menepuk pelan tumpukkan kertas yang ia simpan tadi—Yixing yakin itu catatan milik orang di hadapannya "Tapi kenapa aku yang harus memperhatikanmu?" Tanyanya, Yixing mendongkak lebih atas.

"Kau tidak perlu memperhatikanku, aku tidak memerlukannya." Jawab Yixing, ia mematri sebilah senyuman pada bibirnya. Luhan—lelaki manis tadi, memutar bola matanya.

"Kau—atau kalian, mungkin tidak peduli. Tapi aku sebagai ketua kelas, selalu disalahkan dengan tugas-tugas yang selalu kurang terkumpul dan rata-rata nilai yang turun" Luhan menatap muka Yixing meyakinkan Yixing bahwa ini penting untuknya.

Yixing diam beberapa saat dan tersenyum, lalu memberikan sebatang cokelat yang ia punya pada Luhan. "Ini" katanya.

Luhan menatap Cokelat itu lalu beralih pada wajah Yixing, Ia mengehal nafasnya gusar lalu pergi dari hadapan pemegang cokelat itu. Yixing menatap heran punggung Luhan lalu mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli—ia pun menyimpan batangan cokelatnya tadi. Mungkin Baekhyun akan senang jika ia beri ini.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan, seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang di tata rapi sedang berhadapan dengan lelaki paruh baya—yang memegang sebuah benda persegi tipis ditangannya dan seperti sedang menyerahkan benda itu pada murid dihadapannya, suara yang di timbulkan kamera memenuhi ruangan seraya lelaki paruh baya itu berkata.

"Berkat dirimu, setiap harinya, reputasi sekolah kita meningkat" Murid laki-laki dihadapannya hanya mengulum senyumam.

"Dan aku memberimu penghargaan untuk kontribusi lebih lanjut, ini, Terimalah" Lanjutnya lalu menyerahkan benda persegi—sepertinya piagam? Dan murid laku-laki itu menerimanya lalu bergumam '_terimakasih'_ dan setelahnya suara tepuk tangan—juga suara dari kamera-kamera kembali memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan hingga mendapat penghargaan? Bukankah dia ketahuan masuk bar dan merusak reputasi sekolah?" Salah satu orang disana berbisik pada perempuan dengan tampilan formal disebelahnya. Perempuan itu menyikut temannya yang berbicara sembarangan—menurutnya.

"Diamlah—" Mata perempuan itu mengerling lalu sedetik kemudia ia tersneyum melihat Sehun—murid laki-laki tadi. "Mereka memberinya penghargaan, kenapa harus menghentikannya?" Tanya-nya dengan senyum miring. Sedangkan suara-suara tadi masih berlangsung.

"Mereka memberinya Ijazah, ia datang atau tidak ke sekolah ini" Ucapnya, terlihat di depan sana Sehun sedang melakukan sesi Foto dengan lelaki paruh baya tadi—juga beberapa rekanya. "Mereka boleh memberikan rekomendasi untuk kuliahnya nanti, untuk itu kita harus berterimakasih pada mereka, bukan?" Tanya perempuan itu sedikit melirik orang didekatnya—yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

.

Bom Park—wanita tadi, membuka pintu Van Putih.

"Ayo masuk" Ia berkatam tapi yang ia terima hanyalah Sehun yang memberikannya piagam tadi dengan senyum merekah—mau tidak mau, Bom Park menerima itu.

"Yah? Apa yang kau lakukan Odult? Kau tidak masuk?" Ucapnya heran sambil melihat sekilas benda yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Kita tidak memiliki kegiatan hari ini, kan? Aku ingin berada disekolah barang sebentar" Ucapnya masih dengan senyumnya—ditambah berjalan mundur menuju gedung sekolah.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu ha? Kalau kau tidak suka penghargaan ini, bilang dan kita tidak usah datang kesekolah ini" Ucap Bom Park sambil sedikit mengangkat-ngakat benda di tangannya.

"Aku suka penghargaan itum tapi aku tidak akan mengidolakannya. Aku akan bermain disini dan datang ke studio tepat waktu!" Ucapnya melanjutkan langkah mundur yang sempat terhenti.

"E-eh, tapi jangan biarkan anak-anak mengambil foto yang lucu terhadapmu! Lebih baik tidak ada foto aneh beredar saat kau pulang dari sekolah ini di internet!" Ucap Bom Park dengan wajah khawatir sambil terus menghadap Sehun yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Tidak usah khawatir, Noona. Aku punya mata dipunggungku!" Ucapnya, lalu berbalik dan lari menuju gedung kampusnya. Bom Park mengehela nafas dan masuk ke mobil setelah ia yakin Sehun dapat menjaga Image-nya.

.

.

Sehun berjalan santai di koridor, saat ini memang tidak ada jam belajar, maka dari itu gedung sekolahnya ini bisa dikatakan sepi. Ia sedikit melirik kearah ruangan-ruangan disisi kirinya, dan saat ia menoleh kearah kanannya—ia melihat seorang lelaki mungil tengan berjalan—tidak terlalu jelas kerna terhalang kaca dan tehel yang melindunginya, tapi Sehun tau siapa lelaki itu. Ia menghentikkan langkahnya. Memperhatikan lelaki mungil diseberangnya. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

.

"Nah, sini maju, tunjukkan pada mereka apa yang bisa kau lakukan!" Seorang guru menyuruhnya berdiri di depan kelas, Sehun hanya mengangguk menuruti, dan beberapa saat kemudia, ia menunjukkan skill dancenya—meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya tanpa irama tapi masih terlihat keserasian diantara gerakan-gerakannya. Semua teman-temannya memberinya tepuk tangan meriah.

Tapi saat itu, Sehun melihat lelaki mungil it tersenyum, tapi bukan untuknya. Lelaki mungil itu tersneyum kearah luar—ia duduk dekat jendela. Sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatiannya diluar sana, pikir Sehun. Ia melakukan gerakan berputar-putar.

Dukk...

Semua orang berhenti bertepuk tangan dan melihat Sehun yang tesungkur jatuh dibawah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gurunya, Sehun berdiri dan merasakan tangannya terluka.

"Kau tidak usah melakukannya hingga melukai dirimu" Sehun hanya menunduk dan mengusap tangan kanannya yang terasa nyeri. "Ketua kelas? Antar dia keruang kesehatan." Suruh Gurunya.

Sehun melihat si lelaki mungil menoleh, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah plester yang bisa menutup sementara luka ditangan sehun.

Si ketua kelas—lelaki mungil tadi maju kedepan kelas, berniat memasngkan perban itu ditangan Sehun yang terluka. Ia membuka pembungkus plester itu dan akan menempelkannya. Tetapi saat beberapa centi lagi sampai, jarinya menyentuh luka Sehun lalu memberishkannya dengan meniup-niup pelan—berusaha meredam rasa sakit sepertinya, dan mengelupas kotoran yang menempel di luka Sehun. Orang yang terluka sedikit memalingka nmukanya merasa sang ketua kelas sedang mengobatinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang.

"Dengan beginim kau tidak perlu menemui perawat." Ucap sang ketua kelas sesaat setelah memasangkan plester ditangannya. Sehun menatap ketua kelas itu dan ia rasa—sang ketua kelas tersenyum manis kearahnya.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesaaaai~ aku usahai bisa lanjut, chapter ini gak ada editan;_; maaf kalo banyak yang error^^v

Mind to Review? :3


End file.
